Shirts
by shestarsky
Summary: San has a problem with Callens shirt which Hetty turns into an experiment to judge people's attraction to his outfit. The rest of the team might suffer the same experiment.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shirt**

**I got this idea from a lovely photo of Callen I have where he is sitting at a table wearing a lovely aqua shirt & shades. Its one of his best photos.**

Sam walked into the bullpen and stowed his bag under his desk looking to see where his partner was.

"Hey Sam what's going on with you this morning?" Kensi greeted him as she walked over with a cup of coffee. Deeks followed closely behind her with his own cup mumbling a greeting to Sam.

Taking a seat at his desk the blonde detective propped his feet up and took a sip of coffee keeping his eyes locked on his partner.

"Morning Kensi, Deeks you guys seen G yet I expected him to be here by now."

"No we haven't seen him I thought he would be coming in with you like usual." Kensi sat down and began to move papers around.

"Tell me he's not cheating on you Sam, has he found another chauffer to take your place?" Deeks remarked.

Sam glowered "Just shut up Deeks I couldn't give him a ride this morning because I had a couple of things to take care of."

About that time Callen walked in wearing his trademark black leather jacket and shades dropping into his chair with a grunt.

Opening his mouth to greet his partner Sam did a double take before speaking.

"You might as well take it off now; I've told you I'm not working with you when you wear that thing."

"Good morning to you to Sam and I don't know what you're talking about." G gave him his normal smirk while taking off the shades.

"G you know exactly what I'm saying go change now and get it over with."

Kensi and Deeks studied the senior agent but couldn't see what was bothering Sam, Callen was wearing his unofficial uniform; leather jacket, shades, button up shirt and jeans.

"What's the big deal Sam he looks like he always does Callen basically wears the same thing everyday." Deeks leaned forward to take a closer look "Of course he doesn't have my sense of style but he's covered and clean for now."

"Sense of style Deeks, really since when does a plaid shirt, ripped jeans and a shaggy haircut become style" Kensi snarled at him as she continued to study Callen.

"Look Sam this is what I'm wearing and I don't see what the problem is." Callen stood up to take off his jacket and reveal the aqua blue shirt underneath. "There's nothing wrong with this shirt and I'm not taking it off."

"I've already told you not to wear that shirt when you're around me so if you insist on wearing it today find somebody else to work with." He shot a dark look at G. "You are not getting in my car with that on."

No one had seen Hetty walk up until she spoke.

"Mr. Hanna what is the problem with the shirt, personally I like it. I believe it brings out his eyes and highlights his skin. Mr. Callen you look quite attractive in that shirt."

"Hetty that would be the problem, when he wears that shirt and we go in public it's a hazard. Please make him take it off before we leave."

"I do not understand why the shirt is a hazard please explain the problem to me." Hetty looked at Sam for an answer.

"What's the matter big guy; do you have a hard time keeping your eyes off him in that shirt?" Deeks walked forward to get a better look. "It is a stunning color on him."

"Stunning? Did you really just say stunning Deeks; have you been watching Project Runway again?" Kensi slugged him in the shoulder as he walked by.

"The problem with the shirt is every time he wears it in public all the women and a few men in a 2 mile radius have to come up and gawk at him. It's hard to be undercover when your partner stands out like a parrot." Sam pointed at Callen "Take it off right now."

"Really Mr. Hanna you must be stretching the truth a bit, surely it not that bad." Hetty stopped to take another look at her senior agent. "Though I must say again it really does bring out those blue eyes."

"No I'm not exegrating last time he wore it on a stake out several women almost got shot, not that they cared. All they were concerned about was getting his number." Sam shot a disgusted look at G.

"Look guys this was the only clean shirt I had so unless you want me to go half naked this is what I'm wearing." Callen continued to smirk at his partner.

"G don't push me on this, there is no way you're getting in my car with that rag on your body." Sam sputtered.

"Please gentlemen I believe I have a solution to this problem; Mr. Callen come with me to wardrobe and I'll find you a less objectionable shirt to wear today." Hetty began to walk away with Callen following her.

"Mr. Hanna I would like to test your hypothesis about the affect this lovely garment in conjunction with Mr. Callen's physical attributes has on the female population."

"I will send out instructions where this experiment will take place later this evening. Attendance is mandatory after all we haven't had a team bonding event in quite some time."

"Hetty you're joking right, I not some farm animal to be put on display." Callen had a panicked look on his face as the little ninja held shirts up to him. "Really there's no way I'm going to do this."

She handed him a black shirt to change in to "Here this should suit Mr. Hanna's dress requirements for the day. As to the other you certainly will do as I've asked after all you are the team leader and it will be a lovely team exercise."

"Why depending on what we learn this evening there could be other opportunities to see the effects certain objects of clothing have on those around us. It will be quite illuminating Mr. Callen, now go get on with the day's business while I set up our exercise."

As he stepped into the changing room he could hear her speaking "Perhaps next Miss Blye in a lovely sun dress _(he would pay to see Kensi's face at that idea) _or I've always wanted to dress Mr. Deeks in a more scholarly fashion.

**I hope you guys liked it. It didn't turn off quite like I wanted but I've had it for several dats & need to release it. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here is the update I've been asked for by a few people. Sorry it took so long but I had hit a wall and didn't know how to proceede. However with the help of SilverSentinal21 I was able to get it going. I extend to her my heartfelt thanks for reviewing and making excellent suggestions. Any errors are completely my own.**

Despite his objections Callen found his self being driven to a bar of Hetty's choice to conduct her _experiment_ about his aqua shirt. How had he ended in this position? Oh yes it was his partners fault.

"I will make you pay for this, it might take a while but one day when you least expect it there will be payback." He sent an evil look Sam's way "Remember I know where you sleep and more importantly I'm deadlier than you are."

"Come on G what's there not to like; you get to show off your game to Deeks, the team gets a night out on Hetty and you my friend get to reap the benefits. And just in case you've forgotten former Seal here there's no way you're deadlier than I"

"Exactly what benefits would that be?" Callen continued to stare moodily out the window. "Yes you are a former seal but I have been trained by multiple agencies in numerous types of torture techniques. Now that's settled let's get back to what good will come out of this?"

Sam laughed "Sure G you just keeping thinking that way, now to the benefits of tonight? The women G just think of all the women you're going to meet. Maybe at last you'll get a social life. Meet a nice girl and settle down like the rest of us."

"You really think I'm going to meet a nice girl in a bar during one of Hetty's experiments? Besides who says I don't have a social life, just because you don't see it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Really G when was the last time you went on a date? And I don't mean an evening with some Hootchie Mama but a nice dinner with a real woman." Sam slowed down to make the turn into the parking lot of the brightly lit bar.

"Stop trying to change the subject Sam, if it wasn't for your whining I wouldn't be in this position." He turned around and gave Sam an evil grin. "Oh by the way Hetty already has plans for your chapter of this experiment."

"What are you talking about? This deal is only for you and no one else." Sam had a slightly horrified look on his face as they walked to the front door.

"Not true Mr. Hanna, I have decided to extend this little experiment to the other members of the team. I can just see you in leather pants and a tight tee-shirt in a bikers bar." Hetty breezed past as Callen held the door open.

"Come along Mr. Callen I have your wardrobe with me and have arranged for you to change in the owner's office. Let's get this party rolling."

Glaring over his shoulder at this partner Callen followed the small woman towards the back of the bar. The only thing keeping a smile on his face was the thought of the torture she had in mind for Sam.

"Give me the shirt Hetty and let me put it on and get this over with. I'll meet you outside as soon as I'm changed." Callen started to unbutton his shirt before noticing that his boss hadn't left the office yet. "Did you need something else before you go?"

"No Mr. Callen I don't need anything but to go over the setup with you. Please continue with your changing as I fill you in on the details." She took a seat and stared at him.

"Come on Hetty I'm changing clothes here would you mind leaving?"

"Don't be ridiculas Mr. Callen I've seen better men than you disrobed; take off your clothes and put these on. Here I'll turn my back if that makes it easier for you."

As he changed into his now freshly laundered aqua blue shirt that had started the entire nightmare he was about to endure he found a pair of clean jeans on the hanger also. As he switched out his well worn faded denims with the new pair of dark blue ones he noticed how much tighter the fit was. Hetty I believe you brought the wrong size jeans, I'll just put my old ones back on."

"You will do no such thing Mr. Callen I selected those pants for the added advantage to highlighting the other areas of your physique for this little experiment." Hetty turned around and gave him a searching look. "As the saying goes Mr. Callen if you've got it flaunt it. And you've certainly got it to flaunt my dear. Now here's what we're going to do. You will take a seat at the bar while I and the other members of the team shall convene at a nearby table. I shall have Mr. Deeks placed a short ways down on the bar and we shall judge the reactions of the inhabitants of this establishment."

Taking one last stab at maintaining his dignity Callen stopped Hetty before entering the bar "I will foot the bill for everyone's drinks for the entire night if you will let this go."

"Ah Mr. Callen while that is a generous offer on your part we shall continue, now man up and get out there."

**I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they do feed the beast. Once again I have to give thanks to SilverSentinal21 for all her help. Without her guidance I would have never gotten this written.**

As Callen made his way out of the office and to the bar he reviewed the many ways he could cause pain to his partner. If it hadn't been for Sam's whining this morning Callen would be sitting home drinking a beer enjoying the silence of his own living room. Instead he was being forced to put his self on display to indulge one of Hetty's little experiments. Maybe he should have not tried so hard to stay out of harms way today, a small bullet wound would be easier to endure than this.

Taking a moment to survey the bar and its occupants noticing in one glance the exits in relation to where he would be sitting. He also noted the location of Hetty and her merry band of misfits all willing participants to view the ordeal he would endure. Deeks had already claimed a spot on the far side of the bar since he was the other pawn in this farce.

Grabbing a bar stool Callen thought for a second before ordering a beer, over the preference of a good strong shot of tequila not wanting to run the risk of his control lapsing for a moment. Watching Deeks be all friendly and flirty with the ladies on his side of the bar he felt a small surge of competitive spirit rise. There was no way he couldn't out charm Deeks any day of the week.

"Mr. Callen do not think I will stand for less than your full co-operation. Now turn around and for God's sake try to look open and welcoming."

"Relax Hetty you know while I normally don't do open and welcoming. I am quite capable of getting a woman's attention." Grabbing the bottle he took a swig before slowing turning half way around and looking out over the crowd.

"Well you couldn't prove it by anything I've seen so forgive me if I choose to give you a few pointers. Why I've heard some fine lines and seen some lovely moves over the years." Hetty gave a wicked little smile as old memories ran thru her mind. "There was the move Sinatra tried back at the Flamingo in …"

"No I don't need to hear that Hetty, it's too much information. I promise you will see results soon." Shaking his head to erase the image of his boss and ole blue eyes Callen let his own blue eyes settle on a tall blonde who had been watching him for a while.

As if she felt his gaze she turned and sent an eager look in his direction while he shifted his glance back at the bar. Getting into the game he watched her in the mirror behind the bar as she shifted in her chair.

"Hey buddy the lady on the other side of the bar wants to buy you a drink. You want another beer or something else?" Callen turned back to face the bartender as he finished his beer.

"Which lady are you referring to?" Following the bartenders discreet point he saw a pretty brunette sitting on the other side of the bar a few seats down from Deeks. "I'll have another beer and please send my thanks to the lady."

Watching Deeks put out a few lines to the brunette he couldn't help the smirk that appeared as she picked up her drink and moved a little further down from the detective.

Callen caught the woman's eye and tilted his bottle towards in a gesture of thanks with a small smile. The woman responded with a smile of her own before turning away to pick up her glass. Out of the corner of his eye Callen saw the pained look on Deeks face as he realized the brunette was more interested in Callen than himself. Giving up on the brunette Deeks turned back to chat with the cute woman on his other side.

Still facing the bar he saw the blonde get up and move towards him admiring the smooth way she walked across the floor. She was dressed in tight jeans paired with a red knit top and knee high black leather high heeled boots. The woman was a little older than most of the others in the bar but still very attractive. As she approached his side Callen reached out and pulled out the next bar stool for her giving her a slow look his blue eyes showing a flicker of interest.

"Thanks but I was on my way out and just wanted to give you my number. When you get tired of being fawned over by the bimbo's here and want to spend time with an adult give me a call." She handed him a slip of paper letting her hand linger on his before continuing out of the bar.

Over at the table of agents Eric was staring in admiration at the senior agent "Wow how did he do that? Callen hasn't even spoken to anyone yet and he's already scored a free drink and an invitation for whatever with that cougar. Man that never ever happens to me."

"Perhaps if you dressed like an adult instead of a teenager Mr. Beale you would be seen in a different light. Don't worry I have a plan for you also in this experiment, I will need your measurements though." Hetty gave the computer tech a smile and turned back to watch Callen and Deeks. "I have the perfect grey wool pinstripe in mind for you."

Marty was having a fine time laughing and joking with Sandy the cute girl beside him. So far she had told him about her job (legal secretary) her dog (Yorkie named Rascal) and her apparent life long desire to learn to surf. Of course she hadn't mentioned the surfing thing until he talked about how much he loved to surf.

As he laughed at something she said he looked over at the table where Hetty and the rest of the team were observing. Hetty was speaking to Eric while Sam and Nell were watching Callen. His partner was staring at him with such a strange expression that it made the hair on the back of his neck rise. Deeks knew she was going to make him suffer for the next few days; hell the ride home tonight was probably not going to be pleasant.

Turning back to his companion he gave her a big smile and offered to buy her a drink. Seeing the glow that appeared on her face made him think he should dial it back a notch, giving her false hope was not something he felt comfortable doing. Maybe he could have Hetty send Kensi over to rescue him from Sandy; she could do the whole jealous ex-girlfriend act.

"Excuse me for a moment I'll be right back." As she walked away Deeks took the opportunity to speak to Hetty.

"How about sending Kensi over to break this up, otherwise I don't think Sandy is going to leave me alone. She's a nice girl and I don't want to be rude but I need to move on."

"Certainly Mr. Deeks I believe Miss Blye will be delighted to run interference for you." Hetty turned and told Kensi what she needed to do. A huge grin blossomed across Kensi's face as she turned to look at him. "She'll make her appearance shortly."

Marty got an uneasy feeling from the joy on Kensi's face; maybe he should have handled it in a different way. Surely she wouldn't cause too big of a scene in front of all these people. Crap why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut. "Ok Hetty but please ask her to take it easy this is a nice young lady and there's no need to make her feel bad."

As Kensi headed away from the group table she re-thought how to handle the situation, at first she had been going to come on real strong and embarrass both Deeks and Sandy. After hearing his last comment she had decided to take a softer approach to split them up without causing a scene if possible.

Standing at the end of the bar Kensi waited for the young woman to return to her seat before beginning her approach. Seeing the look on her partners face she could tell he was dreading what she was going to do.

"Oh wow I didn't see you sitting there Tommy what a surprise." Kensi had pretended to just notice Deeks as she walked by. "I haven't seen you in a long time, how are you doing?"

"Fern what a surprise I didn't see you either, you look really good." He allowed a sad look to slide over his face as he reached for her hand. "It's good to see you I've missed you a lot."

Sandy looked from one to the other seeing right away that the woman was more than just an old friend to the handsome blonde guy. She could practically see the sparks fly between the two of them and kissed her hopes of anything developing between them away.

"Hey Sandy this is an old gi-friend of mine Fern, Fern this is Sandy." As he introduced the two women he gave a silent thanks that Kensi was being such a good sport.

"Nice to meet you Fern, you got here at a perfect time because I need to leave and you can keep Tommy company." She gathered her person and jacket off her seat and turned to say goodbye to him. "It was so nice meeting you Tommy hopefully I'll see you again sometime soon."

Deeks stood up as she moved away looking after the small woman. She had been really nice and under other circumstances he might have called her for a date. Not now though, not until he figured out what this thing was he had going with Kensi. But for now he needed to get back to work; Callen was racking up the ladies and he was falling behind.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review so I can see what I might be doing right or wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here's the next installment, please remember this is a work of fiction so any events or actions that take place are not real and would probably not happen in real life.**

As Callen turned back to face the room he could sense someone approaching his position. Sure enough a couple of attractive woman in business suits had settled in beside him at the bar. Even though they appeared to be deep in conversation with each other he could feel their eyes checking him out. Deciding to make it easy for them he turned completely around and leaned back against the bar.

"Excuse me but could you pass me that bowl of nuts over our bowl is empty." The woman in the charcoal grey suit and royal blue blouse made the first move after pouring the nuts from her bowl into her purse discreetly.

"No problem it's my pleasure to be of service." He passed over the nuts and took another sip of beer and wondered how big a mess her purse would be from the nuts.

"So I haven't seen you here before are you new in this area?" She had taken her jacket off and hung it over the purse full of nuts. Wow he couldn't get over the nut trick; it seemed a little extreme for a conservation starter.

"No I've just been busy and haven't had a chance to check this place out. How about you ladies do you come here often? "Wasn't that a witty come back he had better step up his game or Deeks would leave him in the dust. Sam would never let him live it down if that happened.

"We come here a couple of times a week to burn off stress from the office and have a couple of drinks. It's a nice place and there aren't any creeps here. I'm Lorna and my friend is Jayne."

"Well I'm glad to know I'm at a good place and don't have to worry about getting my butt kicked by any jerks." He could hear Hetty snort in his ear at that one. "My name is Richard."

Callen made small talk with both of the women making sure to give them both equal attentions. No way was he going to referee a cat fight.

"So you ladies both work around here? Doing what might I ask?"

"We both work for the same company, I'm in personnel and Jayne is in accounting. How about you Richard what do you do?"

"Nothing too exciting I'm afraid, I work in construction most recently for Hanna Construction. Have you heard of them?" He could see the look on Sam's face in his mind.

"Doesn't sound familiar; tell us what kind of buildings do you construct?" Jayne had started asking the questions now while Lorna just sat and watched. "You do look like you're in good shape."

"Actually we specialize in demolition taking down buildings that have outlived there usefulness." I wonder how many buildings we've caused to be blown up or burned to the ground.

Jayne leaned past her friend and gave him a once over licking her lips as she took in the blue eyes, muscular body and bad boy attitude. The image of shoving her friend to the floor as she crawled along the bar to taste those plump lips shot thru her mind before she remembered where they were and sat back with a heavy sigh. She decided it was time to leave before she drank enough to make her do something crazy.

"Come on Lorna I need to get going. It was real nice meeting you Richard but work comes early tomorrow." Standing up and straightening her black slacks Jayne walked over and handed Callen her card. "I know there's not a chance in hell you will but here's my card if you want to get together some time."

Grabbing her friend's purse she pulled out one of Lorna's cards shaking a nut off and gave it to him also. "Here's my friends card if you prefer her type to mine or if you want to go hog wild maybe all three of us can take a walk on the wild side." With that both women walked towards the exit before turning to take one last look before leaving.

"Well Mr. Callen that was quite unexpected wasn't it? Now why don't you take a walk thru the bar and see what other fish you can reel in. It will also give Mr. Deeks a chance to catch-up as the score is 4 for you and 2 for him."

"I have to tell you women did not behave this way when I was single." Sam had almost choked on his beer after Jayne had propositioned Callen for a threesome. "It's that damm shirt I told you how women acted when he wore it. Can we please burn the thing after we're done?"

"Come now Mr. Hanna why would one do such thing? If that shirt is truly what's causing the attention Mr. Callen is getting it could be quite useful in the future. Why look at what's happening as he passes thru the room."

Following Hetty's orders Callen stood up stretched his shoulders and walked towards the restroom. He was totally unaware of the number of women that stopped what they were doing to watch him walk by. As he entered the hallway to the restrooms there was a flurry of activity behind him as a number of women fluffed their hair applied lipstick or touched up eye makeup in anticipation of his return.

Deeks stared in awe at the attention the senior agent generated just walking thru the room. How the hell does he do that? All he did was walk sedately thru the room; he didn't strut or make any effort to gain attention. I have never seen anyone get that much attention just for going to the bathroom I wonder what would happen if he was really trying to impress someone. Hell I might as well just turn in my mancard and go home.

"Ah Mr. Deeks don't look so despondent there have been quite a few young ladies looking your way as well. Please have Miss Blye take her leave and rejoin us here at the table so your fans may approach."

Turning to look at his partner Deeks kissed her on the cheek "It was nice catching up with you Fern, I hope things turn out well for you." He wanted to make sure that anyone paying attention would get the message that whatever had been going on with the two of them was over."

After Kensi left him alone at the bar Deeks put on a sad smile and once again looked out at the other patrons of the bar his eye falling on an athletic looking blonde. When she looked up he smiled and made eye contact asking for permission to join her with a tilt of his head. She nodded ok and waited for him to join her.

"Now that was a smooth move; not to obvious but definitely displaying interest." Nell had been watching Marty while Callen was out of the way. "He does have a way about him doesn't he?"

"It's the all American surfer look" commented Sam "Deeks gives the impression of being easy going and uncomplicated, it's what some women are looking for. They don't want the danger and excitement that goes with the bad boy vibe that comes off of Callen."

"That is quite the astute observation Mr. Hanna, have you been studying this subject long?"

Sam gave a big sigh "No Hetty I haven't studied anything I've just spent an incredible amount of time with G and have witnessed the effect he has on women."

**So I realize I'm kind of biased about Callen but I just can't help it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy my ramblings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews and some interesting suggestions. Quite a few wanted to see Callen exert his self a little more. I hope this fills that need a little bit, but I do have a few more ideas.**

When Callen exited the restroom area he stopped to take a look at what was going on in particular what Deeks was doing. Seeing him talking to the athletic blonde Callen knew he needed in get fully involved in the game or he would be a big loser. Looking around

he spied a table of ladies with empty bottles trying to get a waitress's attention.

Sporting an inviting smile he walked over to the table "Hi ladies I couldn't help but notice that you have a problem, maybe I can help."

All four heads turned to see who was interrupting their girl's night out ready to blow the jerk off. When their eyes took in the smiling man standing at the table you could see the hostility leave the group of women. Four pair of eyes gave the handsome man the once over, four pairs of lips lifted in a smile and four hearts beat a little faster.

"Why hello there good looking what problem are you talking about?" One of the younger looking women who looked to be about 25 yrs old spoke up. "And just exactly what kind of help are you offering?"

"All those empty beer bottles look sad I was on my way to get a refill and thought I could grab some for you girls also." His blue eyes sparkled in a flirty manner. "I'm not trying to invade your evening but as a gentleman I can't let you ladies suffer from the inattention of the waitresses."

"Oh honey if you take a seat I'll just bet that waitress will be right on over. I'm Sonya and these other ladies are Julie, Brittany and Tina." The woman speaking was probably in her early thirty's and had reddish hair down to her shoulders. "Look there's an empty chair at that table grab it and sit with us."

Grabbing a chair Callen took a seat as the waitress popped up right beside where he was sitting. As he gave the order for drinks for everyone he could feel the eyes of the team on him. Looking up and catching Deeks' eye he sent him an evil smirk enjoying the pained look he got back. Whatcha got now blondie ran thru his mind as he turned back to answer a question from Brittany the one who had spoken first.

"My name is Richard and thanks for letting me join you ladies. It looks like this is some kind of celebration you're having, what's the big event?" As he locked eyes with the pretty young woman with brown hair and green eyes he knew he had to be careful with this one. He wasn't looking to hurt anyone and didn't want her to wait for a call that would never come.

The petite blonde beside Brittany spoke up "The girls took me out for dinner for my birthday and we were having such a good time no one was ready to go home. So we stopped here for a couple of drinks. I'm Tina, thanks for getting the waitress over here she's been ignoring us for a while."

"No problem here she comes now with our drinks" as he spoke the waitress approached and begin handing out the cold bottles making sure to lean over his shoulder. When he handed over the cash for the drinks she slipped a small piece of paper to him with his change before moving away.

"Put your money away I got this round for the birthday girl. Now are you going to tell me how old you are or make me guess?"

"Richard you should know better than to ask a woman how old she is, how would you like it if I asked you that?" This came from Julie who had beautiful long black hair that flowed down her back. She seemed to be the most spirited of the group boldly checking him out from head to toe. "If I were to hazard a guess I would say early thirties."

"You flatter me but if I were to tell you my real age you might have me arrested for being an old pervert trying to pick up pretty young things like yourselves." All four women laughed and sent various longing looks his way.

He spent about 20 minutes talking and laughing with the group of women flirting just enough with each one to make her feel special making certain not to give to much attention to any of them. No way was he going to cause any rifts in their friendship with his actions, though he would have loved to see Julie in a different situation with all that dark hair flowing around her scantily clad body. For just a moment the heat blazed in his blue eyes causing all the women at the table to take notice.

"Ok ladies I'm going to leave you to your celebration, thank you for taking pity on a lonely guy and letting me join you for a while." They all protested as he got up to leave, each one giving him a hug or kiss on the cheek. Each took the opportunity to provide him with a business card or note containing a phone number.

"Oh Mr. Callen that was truly a delight to watch; the way you managed to flirt with each and every woman at the table but leave with no hard feelings from any of them. Please tell me how many gave you their numbers? I would guess at least 2." Hetty looked quite pleased with herself.

"Have a little faith in my man Hetty, I'm saying he got at least 3 numbers from that group." Sam was a little puffed up with pride in his partner while Eric had looked shocked from the moment Callen walked up to the table of women.

Nell and Kensi were having a fit of the giggles at the way the other guys were reacting to Callen's accomplishment. Being women they knew what effect the man had on the senses both having suffered thru crushes on the senior agent. Since he had never turned the full force of his charm and looks on them it had been quite a blast to see him in action.

As he walked past their table Callen simply held up 5 fingers and continued back to the bar with a smirk on his face. As he approached the bar he held up 2 fingers to the bartender and pointed to where the pretty brunette was sitting that had bought him a beer earlier before sitting down beside her.

"Five" exploded from Eric "How did he get five there were only four girls at the table and I already counted the one he's talking to now. There's no way he got five out of that group."

Hetty looked at Eric's tablet and spoke to Callen "There is some question to the number five, were you counting the lovely young lady you are sitting beside now? We have already included her in our earlier count."

Without a break in conversation with the brunette Callen discreetly pointed to the waitress that had been serving him earlier with and made a thumbs up motion.

"Ah I see what you mean, pardon us for doubting you Mr. Callen the numbers will be adjusted accordingly." She turned to Eric "The waitress made for the fifth number. Even more impressive isn't it?"

**Please if you can take a few minutes to review and give me your likes or dislikes. Once again I am honored by all the reviews, alerts and favorites. My day brightens when the little dings go off alerting me to a new message.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the delay, serious case of writers block. I hope everyone enjoys my view.**

Callen walked up the pretty brunette at the bar "I wanted to say thanks for the drink you bought me earlier. I'm sorry it took so long for me to come over to you, do you mind if join you for a few minutes?"

"Oh no problem please sit, you didn't have to come over." She blushed it had never entered her head that the handsome man would want to talk to her. "I don't usually buy drinks for strange men but you looked like a really nice guy."

"Well it was a pleasant surprise and deserved to be acknowledged, here let me buy your next drink." He motioned the bartender over and ordered them both a beer wondering how long Hetty was going to drag this out.

"Look you don't have to do that, it was an impulse to buy you that drink. Please don't feel like you have to spend time with me, I'll be leaving soon." She had started to shred her napkin into small pieces jumping when his large warm hand settled over hers.

"Hey I'm not trying to put moves on you so there's no need to be nervous." Wow he had never seen anyone get so nervous from just a little conversation. "If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here tonight? I'm asking because you appear to be very uncomfortable here. By the way I'm Richard."

"Actually I just stopped in to kill some time before going over to a friend's house. Amber that's my name." Once again her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.

"It's nice to meet you Amber, what are you and your friend doing tonight?" Callen sat and chatted to the brunette for a few minutes until she gathered her things and left. As he sat there after she left he looked around to see what Deeks was doing while planning his next move. He saw Deeks walk away from the blonde he had been sitting with tucking a card in his pocket as he came back to the bar.

A smiled drifted across Cullen's face as he pictured Kenai's reaction to Deeks flirting with the women in the bar. Even though both partners denied it the rest of them knew there was something between the two. I wonder if he'll get rid of the numbers before he sees her or if she'll give him a shower of little paper bits when she gets ahold of them.

"Come now Mr. Callen there's no time to rest get on with the task." He could feel her eyes boring a hole in his back. "While you have made a good showing so far I really haven't seen anything too impressive, are you sure you don't need assistance?"

Before he could answer the bartender came up and set another beer in front of him. "I didn't order another beer yet."

"You probably won't have to buy another one all night." Giving him a once over the bartender continued to speak "I have a pile of requests to purchase drinks for you and I can certainly see why. So drink up and let me know when you need another."

"So who wants to buy me a drink? Could you point them out to me, discreetly of course?" Turning around the bartender picked up a stack of cards, napkins and slips of paper and handed them to Callen.

"Take a look at these and I'll try to match the lady with her note." The two spoke for a couple of minutes before the bartender went back to work and Callen turned to face Hetty.

"I guess that answers your question Hetty, evidently I don't even have to do anything to gather numbers. I can just sit here and reel them in. Would you like me to bring these over to you so Eric can adjust his totals?"

Before she could answer he saw Deeks walk over and take a seat between Kensi and Nell. "Hey what's going on why does he get to join you guys and I have to stay over here?"

"Perhaps Mr. Callen because tonight was not about what Mr. Deeks could achieve but all about what you can achieve. Now that you are "getting into the grove" as they say he can join us to observe." Hetty smiled at the blonde detective as she turned back to look over at her senior agent. "Please continue to show us what you've got my dear."

As she finished speaking the lights in the bar darkened and the music increased in volume.

"Oh good the dancing's about to start." Nell looked over at Sam "Does Callen dance, will we get to see some wicked moves tonight?" She chuckled at the thought of the extremely serious and extremely dangerous senior agent on the dance floor.

"Well I've seen some pretty fancy moves from G but usually he's trying to avoid getting shot or stabbed. I don't think they will translate to a dance floor to well." Sam had a strange look on his face at the thought of his partner dancing. "Now if you want to see some moves I'll take you out for a spin around the floor little Nell."

Meanwhile Kensi and Deeks were having their own heated discussion "Show me the numbers Deeks, let me see how many there are." The brunette agent was trying to stick her hand in his pocket as he moved away from her. "It's not like you're really going to call any of them are you?"

"Does it make you jealous that I might call one of them? I guess you want to keep me all for yourself don't you?" He had a smile on his face as he watched her grab for the papers. "No way am I giving them to you Kensi, I don't want you scaring off anyone from getting their Detective Yummy fix."

"My god Deeks do you ever hear yourself speak? Detective Yummy? Where do you get this stuff? I'm just trying to save some poor woman from the pain of seeing how bad her judgment is when she's been drinking." Kensi stopped to shove her hair back. "I'm doing womankind a favor here."

"People quiet down please I cannot hear what Mr. Callen is saying to that lovely woman standing by his side." Hetty turned from the table just in time to see him walk towards the crowed dance floor with a striking blonde. "Drat I missed it, did she ask him or he ask her."

As they reached the dance floor Callen began to move in time to the music pounding out from the speakers. The blonde in front of him shook and shimmed her way around his body smiling as she watched him swivel his hips in time to the beat.

Watching from the table 3 pairs of male eyes watched with disbelief as the senior agent boogied in complete rhythm, 2 pairs of female eyes watched the smooth moves in appreciation and 1 pair watched with delightful approval.

"Where did he learn to move like that?" Eric seemed frozen as he watched Callen dance. "Do they have dance class for field agents, if so can I go?"

"Way to go G! Man I didn't know he had that kind of rhythm, he must have picked it up by watching me." Sam beamed with pride at this partner.

"How delightful Mr. Callen what other talents have you been hiding from me I wonder." Hetty watched as some of the other women on the dance floor shifted to form a circle around Callen. "Oh this reminds me of my days at Studio 54."

Kensi and Nell watched in silent admiration as he continued to dance never losing step as one song shifted into another.

**Please use your imagination to picture Callen dancing. I know he never would on the show but in my dreams he would have some really fine moves. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This should be the last chapter for Callen. Thanks to all of you for reading and the lovely reviews and alerts.**

As he moved in time to the music Callen was surprised at how much fun he was having. Though he thoroughly enjoyed music of all types he had never gone in for a lot of dancing. Not that he didn't know how to dance, an undercover job for the DEA many years ago had required that he learn. So just like any skill he needed to develop for his alias's he had taken lessons from a pro. This might be the first time he had actually spent time dancing just for fun, not that it was just fun not with Hetty watching.

Of course part of his enjoyment came from the shocked looks currently displayed on the faces of his teammates. Since he had been with NCIS he had never needed to use this particular skill set and knew it was a shock to them to see him dance. Callen had come to realize that his friends thought he didn't have a social life, they all seemed to think he was some kind of robot that that shut down once work was over and rebooted when morning came around.

As the fast beat of the music ended and a slower song begin to play he started to walk off the floor only to find his way blocked by the woman he originally started dancing with. "Not so fast there buddy, don't tell me you've used all your moves. Put your arms around me and make my dreams come true."

"How could I refuse an offer like that?" Callen smiled as he took her hand and put his other arm around her waist. "I couldn't help but notice you had some real smooth moves yourself. Do you dance professionally?"

"Yes actually I teach at a studio just down the street. You should stop by and check us out, with your sense of rhythm you would be a natural at the Latin Dances." Giving him a once over she ran her hand up his arm and snuggled in closer to his body. "I'll even throw in some free lessons if you want."

"Oh my Mr. Callen, do you think she would give us a group rate. I can see where dancing could be a useful skill in the future." Hearing Hetty's voice in his ear Callen twirled his partner out so he could answer his boss.

"Would you like me to ask her? I could probably broker a real sweet deal for you at this point in time." He spoke quickly before his partner came back to him, looking over the woman's shoulder to send an evil smirk towards his team's table.

"Hetty please tell me you're not serious about dance lessons for the rest of us." Sam took his eyes off his partner to send her a horrified look. "I really can't see when they would could in to use in taking down a group of terrorists. Unless you think we could shimmy and shake information out of them when they wouldn't talk?"

Squirming under the intense gaze she leveled his way he looked at Kensi and Deeks for help. "Come on guys back me up on this, you don't want to take dance lessons any more than I do."

"It might be fun Sam, well at least fun to watch you and Deeks try to move as smoothly as Callen is right now. And just think of the lovely new additions to your wardrobe; stretch pants and body hugging shirts with sequins." Kensi couldn't stop laughing at the look on his face.

"I wouldn't mind dance lessons, chicks like guys that can dance. I have a few moves but I'm always open to new experiences." Deeks was still watching Callen gracefully guide his partner across the floor, noticing all the admiring looks he was getting from the other women around the floor. "I think Callen just tripled the amount of phone numbers he had earlier."

"People please pay attention to how smoothly Mr. Callen is moving across the floor. Perhaps we have discovered how he is able to move so quickly and quietly around the office without being noticed." Hetty smiled as the memory of another compact man flitted thru her thoughts. "Mikhail once told me how dancing could improve the body's movement in any situation."

"Mikhail? Do you mean Baryshnikov Hetty?" Nell's eyes grew large at the thought of her boss knowing the great ballet dancer.

"Why of course my dear, who else would I be speaking of? I remember one extremely cold winter in Moscow when all we had to keep ourselves warm were bottles of vodka and never mind; perhaps a tale for another time."

On the dance floor the song was coming to an end and Callen was trying to steer his partner towards the edge of the floor so he could make his escape. As the music stopped he thanked her for the dance and headed for the bar. Dancing was thirsty work and he wanted a beer.

As he made his way towards the bar he saw Deeks and Kensi headed towards the dance floor laughing and joking.

"Hey how about one of those beers you're holding for me?" The bartender nodded and walked over to hand him the cold bottle. "How many more of these do I have back there?"

The bartender turned to check his number before answering "I'm holding six for you, I stopped taking orders for you a bit ago. Man if you were to drink all the booze these ladies want to buy for you I would have to call someone to carry you out of here."

"Thanks, look I'm going to join some friends of mine at that table over there." Callen pointed where his team sat "Just send a waitress over with the rest in a few minutes."

"Ok Hetty I think we should call this experiment done, I've done everything you asked and more. Hopefully you have found out all you need to know."

Hetty smiled and motioned him over "Mr. Callen I have indeed gained quite a bit of knowledge tonight. From what I've seen tonight along with information gathered from your partner to how other evenings with you in similar circumstances have proven his point."

"Really? And what point was that, exactly?" Callen took a seat by Sam and waited for her answer.

"Why that the lovely shirt you are currently wearing does indeed cause something of a rush for the ladies." She smiled "I believe we should take great care of this shirt and only let you wear it when absolutely necessary."

Sending her a smirk Callen started to play with the buttons on his shirt "Shall I take it off for you now Hetty?"

"No you most certainly will not, I have no desire to fight off a horde of hormonal woman this evening. Having seen their reaction to you wearing the shirt I can only imagine how they would react if you started to disrobe."

Before he could answer her the waitress came over with the extra beers he had stacked up. Throwing a few dollars on her tray he passed the bottles to everyone at the table.

"Fine let's drink to a completed task and start planning for the next one." Looking around the table he focused on Sam before turning to look at Eric. "How about one of these fine young guys, I can just see Sam in leather at the biker bar you mentioned, as for Eric how about a nice 3 pc suit in a bar in the business area?"

"Shut up G, how do you think my wife would feel about that? The idea of her husband at a bar trying to pick up other women?" The angrier Sam got the more Callen laughed. "Stop laughing G, it's not funny."

"Gee Sam, since you've never told her about any of our other cases and what you've had to do why would she need to know about this one?" Callen turned around to Hetty with a gleeful look "So Hetty who goes next?"

"Not me, I'm allergic to suits. They make me break out in hives, besides I'm the technical guy. I don't go out in the field so it's really unnecessary to include me in this experiment." Eric had a horrified look on his face.

"Come on partner, I think you would look real nice in a suit. I bet the ladies would be tripping over themselves to get to you." Nell was trying to boost Eric up "Besides we do go out in the field sometimes and it could be helpful to your disguise."

"You've brought up some excellent points Mr. Callen, I shall consider my options carefully and let you know if a few days who the next subject will be. Now I believe I will take my leave." Hetty stood and gathered her purse. "Mr. Beale, Mr. Hanna both of you will be expected to cooperate fully when the time comes as will you Miss Jones. Now good night and I expect to see you all at work tomorrow on time."

"Here Hetty, let me escort you to your car" Sam hopped up to stand beside her.

"Surely you are not implying that I unable to find my own vehicle are you Mr. Hanna? Or is it that you do not think I can handle any unpleasantness that may occur in the parking lot?"

**Ok, I lied. I have maybe one small paragraph to post. It should be up in the next couple of days once I figure out the right phrasing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**This will be the end of Callen's little experiment. I have plans to do the rest of the team; I just have to write them first. **

Callen had changed shirts; letting Hetty take the aqua blue one that had started the whole thing with her. Now he was wearing a soft comfortable blue t shirt with the tight jeans she had given him earlier. Of course the little ninja had made him promise to bring them back to wardrobe tomorrow.

Getting into his car he sat for a few minutes going over the nights events; it hadn't turned out as badly as he had thought it would. He had actually had fun dancing and talking with all the ladies, enjoying the reactions of his team to his success's of the night.

Starting the car he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home turning the radio up and rolling the windows down; his favorite mode of travel. Just before the turn off to his street Callen pulled into the all night supermarket. He moved quickly thru the store picking a few items he would need over the next few days; coffee, milk, bread and beer. One could never have too much beer on hand.

After paying for his groceries he continued on his way home pulling into the driveway of his house. As he got out of the car he did his usual visual sweep of the neighborhood not seeing anything out of place before making his way to the front door.

Closing and locking the door Callen didn't bother turning on the lights; using the moonlight to make his way into the kitchen and put away the groceries. After making sure everything was in order he headed down the hallway towards the bedroom looking forward to relaxing on the bed he had just purchased.

As he walked down the hall he pulled the t shirt over his head and dropping it on the back of a chair. Walking into the bedroom he unbuckled his belt and opened the button on his jeans pausing at what he saw.

"Come on in G, I've been waiting for you. What took you so long to get here?" The woman's soft voice was crystal clear in the quiet house. "I must say I enjoyed your little display this evening."

"Really? I was afraid you would be angry at me for flirting with all those other women tonight." His eyes were locked on hers dropping occasionally to take a look at her body shinning in the moonlight. "It was quite difficult to concentrate on what I was supposed to be doing with you watching my every move."

"Oh I was not happy at first; but then I could see your heart really wasn't in your task. Having been on the receiving end of your serious intentions, I was able to relax and enjoy the show." She ran her hand down his bare chest before hooking her hand in the loop of his jeans and pulling him closer. "Besides I knew who you would be coming home to tonight, right big boy?"

Giving a throaty low laugh Callen ran his hands up her arms to pull her closer "True, there was never any doubt about that. But I was sure I caught a couple of glares directed my way from you."

"Silly boy come over here and let me remind you why you don't need any of those other women."

Callen just smiled as he sank down on the bed, happy to be home with the only woman he really wanted.

**I resisted adding something about a girlfriend for Callen throughout the entire story but here at the end I thought maybe I could sneak it in. I know who I have in my mind as the woman in the bed, but I will let you decide who you want it to be.**


End file.
